mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships
Romances in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and other official material. __TOC__ Applejack On February 13, 2013, the official Facebook page of Gameloft's mobile game posted an image of Applejack with unchecked checkboxes for "Taken pony" and "Single pony" and a checked checkbox for "Looking for that very special somepony". Big McIntosh Cheerilee In the episode Hearts and Hooves Day. They appear together again briefly in the episode Just for Sidekicks, and in the IDW comics, they appear together briefly in the ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #1 story The Return of Queen Chrysalis and on Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics exclusive covers RE of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9. On May 8, 2013, the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page referred to Big McIntosh as Cheerilee's querido. Fleetfoot In the IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9. Mr. and Mrs. Cake Mr. and Mrs. Cake are stated to be a married couple. They appear together in every episode that Mr. Cake appears in, briefly in the IDW comics' Friendship is Magic Issues #7-8, and briefly in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. They have two children: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Caramel Sassaflash Briefly during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, Scootaloo. Caramel and Sassaflash interact with each other again briefly during the song A True, True Friend in the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Cranky Doodle Donkey Matilda In the episode A Friend in Deed. Flash Sentry Twilight Sparkle In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Sunset Shimmer Mentioned in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Golden Harvest "Strawberry Cream" Briefly during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom. Igneous Rock Cloudy Quartz Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz are stated to be a married couple in the book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! They appear together in a flashback in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles and throughout the book. Their children are stated to include Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie, and Limestone Pie. Jet Set and Upper Crust Jet Set introduces Upper Crust as his wife in the episode Sweet and Elite. They appear together throughout this episode and briefly in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. "Lightning Bolt" "Ponet" Briefly during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom. "Parasol" "Silver Script" Briefly during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie Dan A Hub bumper shows a magazine titled We with a cover reading "Dan & Pinky Pie? Summer fling or wedding ring". They interact with each other in multiple Hub promos. "Prince Blue Dream" "Princess Golden Dream" In the episode Hearts and Hooves Day. Rarity Spike Spike has a crush on Rarity. Prince Blueblood In the episodes The Ticket Master and The Best Night Ever. They appear together again briefly in the episode Sweet and Elite and are shown together in a very brief flashback from The Best Night Ever during the song A True, True Friend in the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Hayseed Turnip Truck In the IDW comics' ''Micro-Series'' Issue #3 story The Trials of Hayseed Turnip Truck. Their interaction with each other in the episode Sweet and Elite. Tempeh In the IDW comics' ''Micro-Series'' Issue #3 story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back. Shining Armor Princess Cadance Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are a couple. They get married to each other in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. They appear together in every subsequent episode that they appear in, in the IDW comics, in the book Welcome to Equestria!, and briefly in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Queen Chrysalis In the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Twilight Velvet "Night Light" "Night Light" is stated to be married to Twilight Velvet in Gameloft's mobile game. They appear together in every episode that they appear in. They are stated to be the parents of both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. Wild Fire Lucky Clover Wild Fire and Lucky Clover appear together in a brief flashback in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and briefly in the IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #1 story The Return of Queen Chrysalis. On May 3, 2012, Sabrina Alberghetti referred to Lucky Clover as Wild Fire's "'very special somepony'". References